our treasure
by kamiyagami
Summary: Baru bisa update sekarang..fufufu Kali ini kamiya mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya, dan apakah yang terjadi...baca aja yuk ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaa jepaang...aku pulaang...".

Kamiya yomotsuki adalah gadis kelahiran Jepang yang tinggal di USA sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SD. Kepulangannya ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ke Jepang. Gadis yang lincah ini tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan "konnichiwa" kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

"Pffft..."tawa kecil terdengar disampingnya.

"Miya, you're not a child anymore...act like a normal girl.." sahut ka Chris menjitak pelan kepala miya. Ka Chris adalah pegawai dari USA yang kerja di perusahaan orangtua miya, tapi kamiya selalu memanggilnya onii san karena ka chris sudah menjadi teman bermain kamiya sejak kecil.

"Chris onii In this country, everyone should say "aishiteruyo" to someone you meet." Sahut miya menjaili ka Chris yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Dia hanya tau arti dari onii san.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, thats how someone express their respect to other people in this place."

"Umm..."

"Then after say that you should also say "kawai yo ne"...and dont forget to smile too.."

"Asia people are too polite." Gumam ka Chris menggaruk kepalanya.

" Of course we are." miya tersenyum bangga."Ah this one onii san..." miya menunjuk rumah besar berwarna jingga.

"Thanks god..finally we found it." Ka chris membukakan pintu gerbang. Kamiya terdiam sejenak di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang."bisiknya. Ia berlari menghampiri ka chris yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Oh damn...what will we do with all of this."desah ka chris. Rumah ini sudah tidak pernah ditinggali sejak 3 tahun, wajar saja seisi rumah penuh dengan debu dan dihiasi banyak sarang laba laba.

"Dont worry Chris onii...i will clean this house by myself. You have a meeting,right?"

"Are you sure?! This house isn't small you know.."

"Onii san i'm not a normal girl,you know!" Sahut kamiya meninju bahu ka chris.

"Ow..thats hurt..okay,okay thats up to you...but dont force yourself."

Ka chris mengusap kepala miya dengan lembut lalu berangkat kembali.

"Waktunya bersih bersih~" teriak miya sambil mengacungkan sapu ke atas.

Lelah 3 jam bersih- bersih, kamiya pun pergi ke minimarket. Makanan wajib yang selalu ia beli adalah lolipop dari berbagai rasa, bahkan ia pernah merasakan lolipop rasa daging asap(?!). Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat beberapa remaja bermain basket.

"Semoga aja disini aku bisa bertemu mereka lagi."gumamnya.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya."bruk"..

"Oww maaf.." ia menubruk seseorang berambut biru langit yang berpostur tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu miya bangkit. Mata kamiya mendadak berbinar. "Kawaiii..." teriak miya. Orang itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. "Aku kira tadi aku nubruk cewe, ternyata cowo ya..ohiya sebagai tanda maaf ini untukmu." Kamiya memberikan lolipop berwarna biru yang persis seperti warna rambut cowo itu, gadis polos itu tersenyum lebar dan matanya masih berbinar menunggu cowo itu menerima lolipop darinya. Dengan berat hati cowo itu mengambil lolipop yang kamiya berikan padanya.

"Ah aku harus buru buru pulang, bye bye candy boy."kamiya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan cowo itu yang bahkan belum sempat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Dirumah, ka chris langsung menyembur miya dengan omelannya

"You...naughty girl...why are you lying to me huh!" Seru ka chris memberikan cubitan pertamanya di jepang.

"Lyin fol wat onyisan.."timpal miya yang masih dalam cubitan kakanya itu.

"Dont pretend like you dont know nothing...you say i should say aishiteruyo and kawai yo ne if i meet someone,dont you!" Ka Chris mempererat cubitannya.

Kamiya teringat kembali kalau ia menjaili ka chris pagi tadi. Ka chris pun menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang ia alami akibat ulah kamiya.

#cerita memalukan ka Chris

Ini adalah kali pertama ka chris tinggal di jepang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa jepang. Ia kebingungan mencari alamat dari konsumen perusahaan yang ia kelola sekarang. Ketika itu ia teringat pesan kamiya yang menyuruhnya berkata aishiteruyo dan kawaii yo ne ketika menyapa orang. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menanyakan alamat kepada salah seorang wanita pegawai di mini market.

"Um-m aishiteru yo." Sapa ka chris. Mendadak wajah pegawai itu merah padam. Kebingungan dengan reaksi pegawai itu, ka chris langsung keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Ka chris pun mencoba kembali menanyakan alamat tersebut kepada seorang pasangan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. "I hope they can help me." Batinnya.

"Um-m aishiteruyo." Sapa ka chris.

Sontak kekasih gadis itu berdiri dan menarik kerah baju ka chris dengan sangat marah.

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa kamu mendadak menyatakan cinta pada pacarku hah?! Bukan berarti karena kamu tampan jadi kamu bisa seenaknya gitu, kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan pacarku!"amuk lelaki itu sambil masih memegang erat kerah baju ka Chris.

Ka chris benar benar kebingungan,ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang laki laki itu katakan dan kenapa laki laki itu mendadak memarahinya.

"K-kawai yo ne."timpal ka chris. Lelaki itu malah terlihat semakin marah dan hampir melemparkan tinjunya, untung saja kekasihnya menahan lengan lelaki itu.

" im sorry if i did something wrong, but i just want to ask about an address." Seru ka chris sambil memberikan kartu namanya. Beruntungnya gadis itu mengerti bahasa inggris dan akhirnya menunjukkan arah jalannya. Ka chris pun berterima kasih dan buru buru masuk ke mobilnya lagi sedangkan kekasih gadis itu masih merungut dan mengoceh di belakangnya. Sesampainya di perusahaan kostumernya itu, ka chris langsung menghadiri rapat yang sudah berlangsung sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

" aishiteruyo" sapa ka chris. Mendadak seluruh peserta rapat tertawa terpingkal pingkal. Ka chris kebingungan."whats wrong again with me, did i do something funny or what?!" Batinnya. Melihat wajah ka chris yang kebingungan salah seorang pegawai pun memberitahukan kepadanya kenapa ia menjadi bahan tertawaan . Setelah mendengar hal itu wajah ka chris yang putih langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Ia pun meminta maaf kepada para peserta rapat yang hadir disana dengan malu.#

Tak henti hentinya kamiya menertawai kakanya itu, sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata. Begitu pula ka chris yang tak henti hentinya mengomeli kamiya dan mencubitinya. Rumah yang selama tiga tahun tak berpenghuni ini menjadi ribut dengan kedatangan mereka. Mendadak kamiya teringat sesuatu yang terjadi di minimarket tadi.

"Ah i remember something, when i go to minimarket the cassa girl said to her friend in phone that someone with handsome face and blue eyes confessed to her so is that you onii san."kamiya laughed again.

"I will never go there again." Gumam ka chris.

"Hahaha dont be like that...she is like you i think onii san." Canda miya sambil terkekeh.

"This all your fault, evil girl..." ka chris tidak bosan bosannya mencubiti pipi kamiya.

Sehabis makan malam kamiya sudah tertidur lelap di sofa. Ka chris pun menggendongnya ke kamar. Ia mengusap lembut rambut kamiya.

"I know you have been suffered from a long time, from now on i will protect you miya, i'm promise."bisik ka chris.


	2. chapter 2

"I'm going onii san!"teriak kamiya yang sudah bersiap mengambil sepedanya.

Ka chris mengerutkan dahi melihat anak bosnya itu.

"You...clumsy girl, why you wear a trouser inside your school skirt?!

"Japan skirt is too short."desah miya."i dont want to be late in my first ceremony so bye bye niinii."miya melambaikan tangan sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Ka chris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh kamiya.

"Merepotkan sekali" kise menghela nafas panjang. Masih pagi pun ia sudah dikerumuni banyak cewe, belum lagi ia menjadi perwakilan siswa baru pada upacara pagi ini. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum palsunya dan berakting seperti halnya di depan kamera. Seketika matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu berambut coklat tua dengan rambut tergerai dan diikat sebelah seperti anak kecil. Ia memakai celana olahraga di dalam roknya dan masih bisa mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Lihat gadis itu...norak sekali.." cibir salah seorang gadis yang ikut mengerumuni kise.

Kise menatap gadis yang mencibir tadi, ia mengenakan make up tebal dan parfum yang wanginya sangat menyengat hidung. "Cewe zaman sekarang benar benar mengesalkan" batin kise sambil masih menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

Kamiya memarkirkan sepedahnya lalu memasuki aula tempat upacara berlangsung. Seorang guru sudah bersiaga di depan pintu aula sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Tatapannya yang tajam siap menikam siapa saja siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah yang hendak memasuki aula. Menyadari hal itu kamiya memikirkan cara agar ia bisa selamat dari pantauan guru tersebut. "Aha cowo itu pasti bisa" batinnya. Ia menghampiri cowo berambut kuning yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Kise kebingungan melihat gadis bercelana olahraga itu mendekatinya. "Pasti dia juga ingin minta tanda tangan" desahnya dalam hati. Tiba tiba gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kise.

"Mohon bantuaannya"bisik kamiya.

Kise benar benar kebingungan dengan kelakuan aneh gadis yang bersembunyi di belakangnya itu, ia pun mengerti ketika telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk ke arah guru yang sudah bersiaga di depan pintu aula.

"Pfffft tetap dibelakangku." Seru kise sambil menahan tawanya.

Kamiya pun berhasil memasuki aula dengan selamat.

"Hahahahahaha benar benar gadis aneh." Tawa kise meledak saat mereka berhasil masuk ke aula. Kamiya hanya memerhatikan lelaki itu dengan mimik bloonnya. Kamiya pun mengucapkan terima kasih setelah tawa cowo itu mereda.

"Kamu pemain basket kan, jangan lupa untuk melakukan stretching sebelum bermain...tangan kirimu terlalu kaku."seru kamiya tiba tiba.

Sontak kise membisu, "bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau aku pemain basket bahkan dia tau kelemahanku." Batinnya.

"Ah iya satu lagi, senyummu itu benar benar menyedihkan tidak seperti tawamu barusan, kalo kamu ga ingin tersenyum lebih baik gak usah tersenyum, dadah." Seru miya meninggalkan kise yang terheran heran melihat gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya sudah berani menceramahinya.

Sudah genap sebulan kise ikut dalam klub basket SMA Kaijou. Tetapi ia jarang mengikuti kegiatan klub malah sibuk dengan kegiatan modelingnya. Pagi pagi sekali kise sudah datang ke sekolah, ia berniat untuk berlatih basket sendiri juga menghindari gerombolan fans fans cewek yang akan mengerubuninya. Anehnya pagi itu gerbang lapangan basket sudah terbuka dan terdengar suara dribbling basket dari dalam. "Apa ada yang berlatih juga?" Bisiknya sambil menengok ke dalam. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bercelana olahraga sedang mendribble bola, ia berlari dan melakukan lay up dengan cantik. Kise pun menepuk tangannya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

" hei gadis aneh, kita bertemu lagi."sapanya.

Sunyi beberapa detik.

"hmmm siapa ya?" Jawab kamiya dengan wajah bloonnnya lagi.

Kise kaget baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak mengenalinya, bahkan setelah ia menolongnya.

"Aku yang udah nolongin kamu waktu upacara penyambutan itu."seru kise.

"Ah aku ingat kamu si senyum palsu kan?"kamiya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya iya terserah kamu deh mau manggil aku senyum palsu kek alamat palsu kek (ayu tinting dong), mau coba main one on one denganku gadis aneh?"

"Bukan gadis aneh tapi kamiya."jawab miya yang sudah bersiap diposisinya.

"Pfft...Ok kamiya si senyum palsu ini panggil saja ryouta."timbal kise yang juga sudah bersiap di posisi defensenya.

Kamiya mendribble pelan sambil menatap lekat lekat lawannya. Kise mengeluarkan aura karismatiknya (?) agar kamiya kehilangan konsentrasi. Kamiya pun melemparkan bola basket di tangannya. Bola itu melayang dan...

"Bruk"

"Ittaiiiii...kenapa kamu melemparkan bolanya ke mukaku, huh?! Teriak kise memegangi hidungnya yang terkena lemparan bola.

"Oops...maaf tanganku Refleks, mungkin bola ini tidak suka dengan mukamu yang tebar peaona itu." Seru miya memeletkan lidahnya.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan kamiya padanya, kise pun merebut bola basket dari tangan miya dan memulai melakukan penyerangan. Anehnya dalam sekejap bola itu kembali ke tangan miya dan dengan lincah ia melakukan lay up dan bola pun masuk ke dalam keranjang.

"Nyaaaaa aku menang~" teriak kamiya sambil melompat kegirangan.

Kise menyentil dahi kamiya pelan. "Jangan terlalu lebay, aku tadi cuma pemanasan kok, kalau aku yang menang nanti kamu nangis lagi." Kise terkekeh.

"Dasar cowo jaim...kalau kalah ya kalah...gausah berdalih gitu deh."sanggah kamiya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Kriiiiiiiiiiing

"Ah, udah bel...aku harus cepet masuk."ujar kamiya berlari meninggalkan kise tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hei cewe aneh, nanti kita main lagi ya..."teriak kise. Tak ada jawaban dari kamiya dia benar benar terburu buru berlari ke kelas sebab ia tidak mau dihukum guru BP karena ia memakai celana olahraga lagi. Kise terdiam sejenak dan mengingat kembali permainan basket barusan, ia benar benar penasaran kenapa gadis itu bisa merebut bola darinya dengan mudah. "Gadis yang menarik." Batin kise.


End file.
